Magda Giner
) |lugar_nacimiento = Barcelona, España |nacionalidad = Española Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1989 |familiares = |medios = Teatro Cine Televisión |pais = México |estado = Activa |demo = }} Magda Giner es una actriz española de origen catalán que radica en México desde los 5 años. Actriz de cine, teatro y doblaje de series, películas y dibujos animados. Sus trabajos en el doblaje comenzaron en 1989, y se ha mantenido vigente por su talento y peculiar voz. En el doblaje es conocida por papeles como Zim en Invasor Zim, Tormenta en X-Men, Lois Wilkerson en Malcolm, la abuela Cologne en Ranma ½ y por doblar a actrices como Meryl Streep, Vanessa Redgrave, Joan Allen, Kathy Bates, Patricia Clarkson, Judi Dench y Jane Lynch. ZimMientes.png|El Invasor Zim, es quizás el personaje más emblemático de la actriz. Storm90s.jpg|Tormenta / Ororo Monroe en X-Men, la serie animada de los 90s. Louismalcolm.jpg|Lois Wilkerson (1ª voz) en Malcolm. Sylvia fine.jpg|Sylvia Fine de La niñera. Agatha_Tronchatoro.png|Agatha Tronchatoro en Matilda. Zoycite.png|Zoycite de Sailor Moon. Cologne.jpg|Abuela Cologne de Ranma ½. Char_31915.jpg|Coco LaBouche en Rugrats en París. ButchV2.png|Butch de Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2ª voz). Madre superiora_lnranime.png|La Madre superiora en La novicia rebelde. Nightmare Moon.png|Nightmare Moon en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Siniestra_Anime.png|Siniestra en Las aventuras de Peter Pan. CR_Bunty.png|Bunty en Pollitos en fuga. SDS-Nebula.png|Nebula en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. 270px-Oceanus_shenron.png|Oceanus Shenron en Dragon Ball GT. Susana.png|Susana Salvaje en Hora de aventura. Virginia_Wolfe.png|Virginia Wolfe en La vida moderna de Rocko. Elena Alegria.png|Elena Alegría (temp. 12) en Los Simpson. Witch-Lezah-the-looneyshow.jpg|Bruja Lezah en El show de los Looney Tunes. Hqdefault (4).jpg|Meany en El nuevo show del Pájaro Loco. Mrs. Wheezer.jpg|Sra. Wheezer en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Sra._Endivia.png|Sra. Envidia en Chowder. Teacher.png|Srta. Simian en El Increíble Mundo de Gumball. Carmen-1-.png|Carmen en El Increíble Mundo de Gumball. Bruja Urasue.png|Bruja Urasue de InuYasha. hare.jpeg|Hare en Monster Rancher. Tamako_Nobi.gif|Tamako Nobi en Doraemon. Uranai Baba Trans.png|Uranai Baba en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Kanchome.jpg|Kanchome en Zatch Bell. Char 49590.png|Bruja Mala del Oeste en Tom Y Jerry y El Mago de Oz Madre_de_Tantor.png|Madre de Tantor en Tarzán. Vlcsnap-2015-06-23-14h33m57s843.png|Furia de Jill Andersen en Intensa mente. Dvorah_render_139.jpg|D'Vorah en Mortal Kombat X. Io (Operacion escape).jpg|Io en Operación escape. Bailarinadesoul.jpg|Bailarina de Soul en Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Janet Barch.jpg|Janet Barch en Daria. Crabtree.jpg|Sra. Crabtree en South Park (doblaje mexicano). Mrs_Twombly.jpg|Sra. Anna Twombly en Littlest Pet Shop. Jane_lynch.jpg|Magda Giner es la voz recurrente de Jane Lynch. Jane Fonda-1a.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jane Fonda Susan_sarandon.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Susan Sarandon Whoopi Goldberg 2014.jpg|Y de Whoopi Goldberg. kathy_bates1.jpg|Magda también es la voz recurrente de Kathy Bates. Mindy sterling.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Mindy Sterling. Blythedanner.jpg|También ha doblado frecuentemente a Blythe Danner. MerylStreep2012.gif|En varias ocasiones dobla a Meryl Streep. Titanic4.png|Ruth DeWitt Bukater en Titanic. 16148-25820.gif|Minerva McGonagall en Harry Pottter y la piedra filosofal. Reina Machina.jpg|La Reina Machina en Power Rangers: Zeo y Power Rangers: En el Espacio Levira.jpg|Levira en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Judi-dench-skyfall.jpeg|M (Judi Dench) en cuatro películas de James Bond. xs5d.jpg|Cassandra Spender en Los expedientes secretos X. Elise_Rothman.jpg|Elise Rothman en Hechiceras. Bonniemom.png|Bonnie de Mom. Sue_4.jpg|Sue Sylvester desde la 2ª temporada de Glee: buscando la fama. Criminal_minds_erin_strauss.jpg|Erin Strauss en Mentes criminales. Ncis-la-hetty.jpg|Henrietta "Hetty" Lange en NCIS: Los Ángeles. Coven (5).png|Madame Marie Delphine LaLaurie en American Horror Story. Fraufarbissina.jpg|Frau Farbissina en las películas de Austin Powers. Ms. Francine Briggs.jpg|Srta. Francine Briggs en iCarly. Sheriff-Forbes-TVD-008.jpg|Sheriff Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes en Diarios de vampiros. Castle_martha.jpg|Martha Rodgers en Castle. Catelyn-catelyn-tully-stark-22794154-622-353.jpg|Catelyn Stark en Game of Thrones. Abuela de Sid.jpeg|Abuela de Sid en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos. Gandf_stage06-medication_english.jpg|Grace en Grace and Frankie Shenzi1.gif|Shenzi en El rey león (Bloopers). Angie elefante.jpg|Angie, la elefante en Animales al ataque. Jaiko.gif|Tamako Nobi (Madre de Nobita) en Doraemon (1ª voz)]] thumb|right|240 px Filmografía thumb|Personajes de Magda. Anime Sayuri * Shaman King - Maya * Cyborg 009 - Cyborg 0012 Yōko Matsuoka * Sailor Moon S - Limpieza (ep. 94) * Pokémon: Diamante y Perla - Bertha Yū Yagami * Cazadores de duendes - Jueza Presidenta * Cazadores de duendes 2 - Jueza Presidenta Yuko Mita * Sailor Moon - Jessica Stevenson (ep. 16) * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Himiko Otros * Doraemon - Tamako Nobi (1ª voz) * Ranma ½ - Abuela Cologne * Sailor Moon - Zoycite / Titis Kaia (ep. 12) / Voces diversas * Sailor Moon R - Kalaberite (eps. 64-65) / Petzite (ep. 66-68) / Voces diversas * Sailor Moon S - Ikkasaman (ep. 118) / Voces diversas * Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Siniestra / Ave de la memoria (un ep.) * La novicia rebelde - Madre Superiora * El jardín secreto - Sra. Medlock * Dragon Ball - Sra. Brief / Anciana de la carretilla / Voces adicionales * Dragon Ball Z - Anciana (ep. 101) / Aseadora en el torneo de las artes marciales / Voces adicionales * Dragon Ball GT - Oceanus Shenron (forma falsa) * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Uranai Baba * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Vegiemon / RedVegiemon * Kitaro - Anciana de los frijoles / Anciana (ep. 31) / Reportera en TV (ep. 34) * Magical Doremi - Bruja MotaMota * Inuyasha - Bruja Urasue * Zatch Bell - Kanchome / Madre de Sherry * Naruto - Abuela Sansho * Pokémon - Jueza (temp. Los viajes Johto) * Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Miranda / Rose * Pokémon XY - Lacy * Monster Rancher - Hare * Cowboy Bebop - Anastacia (ep 5) / Madre de Alfredo (ep. 25) * El anillo mágico - Narradora * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Fantasma del maniquí * Los Gatos Samurai - Deedee (ep. 38) * Tylor, el capitán irresponsable - Computadora (ep. 1) * Cyborg 009 - Voces adicionales * Guerras de Genma - Voces adicionales * Tekkaman Blade - Voces adicionales * Crayon Shin-chan - Voces adicionales * Bailando con vampiros - Voces adicionales Series animadas Jane Lynch * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Nebula * Los Simpson - Roz Davis * Phineas y Ferb - Sra. Johnson Andrea Martin * Aventuras en pañales - Tía Miriam (2ª voz) * El nuevo show del Pájaro Loco - Srta. Meany Otros * Invasor Zim - Zim / Vecina cabezona / Gashlug (ep. 26) * X-Men - Tormenta * Los Simpson - Maude Flanders (ep. 3, temp. 7) y Elena Alegría (temp. 12) (Maggie Roswell), Ruth Polines (Temps. 4 y 5) / Dra. Joan Bushwell (Temp. 12) / Myrna Bellamy (Temp. 13) * Phineas y Ferb - Wanda Acronym (2ª voz) / Bibliotecaria (un ep.) / Encargada de la oficina de permisos (ep. 153) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Nightmare Moon y Sapphire Shores * Hora de aventura - Susana Salvaje / La Bruja del Árbol / La Bruja de las Rosquillas * Chowder - Sra. Endivia (Mindy Sterling) * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Madre Talzin * Titán sim-biónico - Barb * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Srta. Margaret (robot) (un ep.) * Cleveland - Srta. Eck (ep. 11) * Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Butch (2ª voz) / Bailarina de soul * South Park - Srta. Crabtree (doblaje mexicano) * Ugly Americans - Jueza * Ren y Stimpy - Voces adicionales * Robotboy - Augustus Bachman Turn/Gus/G-Man * Aventuras en pañales - Didi Pickles (2ª voz, dos eps.) / Rita / Lisa Ulav / Srta. Carol / Tía Teté / Voces adicionales * Rugrats crecidos - Srta. O'Keats * KaBlam! - Mamá de Henry, Madre Naturaleza (de "La Vida con Loopy") * La vida moderna de Rocko - Virginia Wolfe / Camarera (ep. 35) * ¡Oye Arnold! - Moderadora del concurso de ortografía (Caroline Aaron) (ep. 14) / Madame Blanche (Kathy Najimy) (2ª voz, ep. 66) / Agente de Mauricio El Abdicador (Kath Soucie) (ep. 39) / Voces adicionales * El show de los Looney Tunes - Bruja Lezah * Coraje, el perro cobarde - Madre de Justino Bolsa * Mimi y el Señor Bobo - Madre de Cosme * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Sra. Wheezer (2ª voz) * La comida que camina - La bruja que vende calabazas * Glenn Martin, dentista - Sheila Martin (Betty White) * Daria - Janet Barch * Un show más - Guardiana de la internet (ep. 38) * Godzilla: la serie - Elsie Chapman * Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar - Gravitina * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Reina de Inglaterra * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Srta. Simian, Carmen * MAD - Aund Beru / Reina Clementianna / Effie Trinket / Mujer Maravilla / Chistehontas / Voces adicionales * Littlest Pet Shop - Sra. Anna Twombly * La leyenda de Zelda - Trifuerza de la sabiduría / Aldeana * Los 7E - Anciana / Abuela Feliz * Breadwinners - Tía Lulú * El Chapulín Colorado - Greta Bulldozer / Marquesa Chanclé * Wabbit - Sra. Buitre * Contraptus - Matilda Series de TV Kathy Bates * Harry's Law - Harriet "Harry" Korn * Dos hombres y medio Charlie Harper * American Horror Story: Coven - Madame Marie Delphine LaLaurie * American Horror Story: Freak Show - Ethel Darling * American Horror Story: Hotel - Iris * American Horror Story: Roanoke - Agnes Mary Winstead / Thomasin White "La Carnicera" Jane Kaczmarek * La teoría del Big Bang - Dra. Gallo * Wilfred - Beth * Malcolm - Lois Wilkerson (temps. 1-5) Renée Taylor * La niñera - Sylvia Fine * Victorious - Abuela de Robbie * A todo ritmo - Sra. Locassio Jayne Atkinson * Mentes criminales - Erin Strauss (2007-2013) * Cuello blanco - Hellen Anderson (2011) * Chica indiscreta - Rectora Reuther (2010) Christine Estabrook * American Horror Story: Murder House - Marcy (2011) * Nikki - Marion (2002) Frances Conroy * Six Feet Under - Ruth Fisher * Esposas desesperadas - Virginia Hildebrand Ivonne Coll * Jane the Virgin - Alba Villanueva (2014-presente) * Teen Wolf - Araya Calavera (2014) Linda Hunt * NCIS: Los Ángeles - Henrietta "Hetty" Lange (2014-presente) * Scorpion - Henrietta "Hetty" Lange (un ep.) Kathy Najimy * El closet de Verónica - Olive Massery (1997-2000) * Drop Dead Diva - Claire Porter (temp. 1, ep. 7) (2009) Jamie Lee Curtis * Scream Queens - Decana Cathy Munsch (2015-presente) * New Girl - Joan Day (2012) Jane Lynch * Ángel del Infierno - Amy (2016-presente) * Glee - Sue Sylvester (2ª voz) (2010-2015) Christine Lahti * Hawaii Cinco-0 - Doris McGarrett (2012-2013) * Chicago Hope- Dra. Kathryn Austin (1995-1999) Otros * Mamá - Bonnie Plunkett (2013-presente) * Secretos de familia - Claire Warren (Joan Allen) (2016) * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Bubulita (Cynthia Frost) (temp. 2, ep. 27) (2015) * El diario de Carrie - Sra. Kydd (Noelle Beck) (1ª voz) (2013) * El señor Young - Sra. Byrne (Paula Shaw) (2012-presente) * Defiance - Nicky (Fionnula Flanagan) (2013) * American Horror Story: Asilo - La Mexicana (Gloria Laino) (2012-2013) * Flecha - Jean Loring (Teryl Rothery) (2013) * Los Borgia - Rosa (Jacqueline Dankworth) (temp. 2, ep. 14) (2011) * Life with Boys - Abuela de Tess (2011-presente) * Suburgatory - Sheila Shay (Ana Gasteyer) (2011-presente) * Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie - Abuela (Joan Gregson) (2011-presente) * Awkward - Lupita (Tonita Castro) * Chica indiscreta ** Directora Queller (Linda Emond) (1ª temporada), (Jan Maxwell) (2ª y 4ª temporada) ** Shirley (Jenny Sterlin) ** Voces adicionales * Cougar Town - Sheilla Keller (Beverly D'Angelo) (temp. 1, ep. 16) (2010) * Daños - Patty Hewes (Glenn Close) * Castle - Martha Rodgers (Susan Sullivan) (2009-2016) * Lois & Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman - Martha Kent (K. Callan) * La casa de Anubis - Sarah Winsbrugge-Hennegouwen (Pim Lambeau) * El misterio de Anubis - Daphne Andrews (Julia Deakin) * Power Rangers: Zeo - Reina Machina (Alex Borstein) * Sexo en la ciudad - Maria Diega Reyes (Sonia Braga) * Diarios de vampiros - Elizabeth Forbes (Marguerite MacIntyre) * ICarly - Srta. Francine Briggs (Mindy Sterling) * Melrose Place - Kimberly Shaw (Marcia Cross) (eps. finales) * Hechiceras - Elise Rothman (Rebecca Balding) * Los problemas de Grace - Grace Kelly (Brett Butler) * La bruja desastrosa - Maestra Davina Vamp (Una Stubbs) / Maestra Lavinia Corchea (Polly James) * La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra - Elaine Stemson (Heather Wright) * Hércules: Los viajes legendarios - Hera (Meg Foster) * El show de los 70s - Katherine "Kitty" Forman (Debra Jo Rupp) * El Escudo - Detective Claudette Wyms (CCH Pounder) * Animorphs - Edina Rose (Arlene Mazerolle) * Everwood - Edna A. Harper (Debra Mooney) * Guardianes de la bahía - Jackie Quinn (Susan Anton) (1ª voz) * Dawson's Creek - Evelyn "Grams" Ryan (Mary Beth Peil) * Smallville - Comisario Nancy Adams (Camille Mitchell) (temps. 2-5) * Alias - Dra. Judy Barnett (Patricia Wettig) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Exploradora desaparecida #3 (Victoria Barkoff) ("El relato del bosque del vigía") ** Sra. Carter (Suzie Almgren) ("El relato del payaso carmesí") ** Gina anciana (Sarah Edmonson) ("El relato de la colina de Pie Grande") ** Enfermera (Danette Mackay) ("El relato de la enfermera") * Escalofríos - Nila Rahmad ("El regreso de la momia") * Drake & Josh - Abuela Nichols (Randee Heller) * Lost ** Alyssa Cole (Jenny Gago) (1ª temporada, ep. 21) ** Teresa Cortez (Rachel Ticotin) (2ª temporada) ** Melissa Dunbrook (Susan Gibney) (4ª temporada, ep. 76) * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Dra. Malini (Octavia Spencer) * No culpes al koala - Gabrielle King (Fiona Terry) * Héroes ** Dale Smither (Rusty Schwimmer) (Volumen 1, ep. 16) ** Alice Shaw (Diana Scarwid) (Volumen 4, ep. 57) ** Vanessa Wheeler (Kate Vernon) (Volumen 5) * Un verdadero padre - Mo Brody (Ann Dowd) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales * El mentalista - Rebecca (Shauna Bloom) (temp. 2) y voces diversas * Survivor: All Stars - Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien * Survivor: Marquesas - Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien * Survivor: Desierto australiano - Tina Wesson * Survivor: The Amazon - Deena Bennett * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Rhonda (Gigi Bermingham) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Sra. Ericsson (Beth Howland) (temp. 1, ep. 19) * Vida de perros - Ivonne (Carla Renata) * Academia de modelos - Du (Colette Teissedre), Michelle (Valérie Lamour) * Los inventores - Madame Fontaine (Capítulo "Monet, luz y sombra") * Los expedientes secretos X - Cassandra Spender (Veronica Cartwright) * Jack el Destripador - Catherine Eddowes (Susan George) * Bernardo y su reloj - Narración (Liza Goddard) * El juego de tronos - Catelyn Stark (Michelle Fairley) * Between - Ministra Miller (Rosemary Dunsmore) y Sandra * Aunque usted no lo crea - Voces adicionales * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * CSI: Miami - Yelina Salas (Sofia Milos) 5ª-7ª temporadas * CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales * Sherlock - Voces adicionales * Los videos más asombrosos del mundo - Voces adicionales Miniseries * Fuego en el cielo - Vice presidenta Alice Crane (Susan Hogan) (2013) * Parade's End - Sra. Satterthwaite (Janet McTeer) (2013) * Mildred Pierce - Lucy Gessler (Melissa Leo) (2011) * El décimo reino - Voces adicionales * Cuentos de la historia sin fin - Mujer sabia (Dawn Ford) * Refugio - Mamá Gruber (Anne Bancroft) Películas Kathy Bates * La jefa - Ida Marquette (2016) * El coro - Directora de la escuela (2014) * Un pedacito de cielo - Beverly Corbett (2011) (2ª versión) * Día de los enamorados - Susan (2010) * Un sueño posible - Sra. Sue (2009) * Sólo un sueño - Helen Givings (2008) * Extraña familia - Agnes Menure (2006) * Las confesiones del Sr. Schmidt - Roberta (2002) * Amor incondicional - Grace Beasley (2002) * El aguador - Helen Boucher (1998) * Diabólicas - Shirley Vogel (1996) Jane Lynch * Mascotas - Gabby Monkhouse (2016) * The Late Bloomer - Caroline (2016) * Los tres chiflados - Madre Superiora (2012) * Paul - Pat Stevenson (2011) * Mi papá es mamá exploradora - Srta. Hulka (2009) * La nueva cenicienta 2 - Dominique Blatt (2008) * Un rockero de locura - Lisa (2008) * Pijamada - Gabby (2004) * Daño colateral - Agente Russo (2001) Diane Keaton * La vida misma - Ruth Carver (2015) (2ª versión) * Suegra al ataque - Marilyn Cooper (2008) * Locas por el dinero - Bridget Cardigan (2008) (segundo doblaje) * ¡Porque yo lo digo! - Daphne Wilder (2007) * No tengo madre - Jan Manus (2007) * La única emoción - Carol Fitzsimmons (1997) * El primer club de las divorciadas - Annie MacDuggan-Paradis (1996) Whoopi Goldberg * Top Five - Ella misma (2014) * Tortugas Ninja - Bernadette Thompson (2014) * For Colored Girls - Alice / White (2010) * El mundo está loco loco - Vera Baker (2001) * Más perros que huesos - Cleo (2000) * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle - Jueza Cameo (2000) * La Ladrona - Bernice 'Bernie' Rhodenbarr (1987) Susan Sarandon * Tammy: Fuera de control - Pearl (2014) * Amor en el ocaso - Florence Aadland (2013) * El infiltrado - Joanne Keeghan (2013) * 30 y viviendo en casa - Sharon (2011) * Solitary Man - Nancy Kalmen (2009) (versión Quality) * Emotional Arithmetic - Melanie Winters (2007) * Posesiones terrenales - Charlotte Emory (1999) Melissa Leo * Londres bajo fuego - Ruth McMillan (2016) * La gran apuesta - Georgia Hale (2015) * El justiciero - Susan Plummer (2014) * Prisioneros - Holly Jones (2013) * The Fighter - Alice Ward (2010) * Conviction - Nancy Taylor (2010) Meryl Streep * August: Osage County - Violet Weston (2013) (The Weinstein Company) * La dama de hierro - Margaret Thatcher (2011) (2ª y 3ª versión) * Leones por corderos - Janine Roth (2007) * Mi novia secreta - Lisa Metzger (2005) * La sangre que nos une - Lee (1996) * Un llanto en la oscuridad - Lindy Chamberlain (1988) Beth Grant * Malas palabras - Jueza deslumbrada (2013) * Extract - Mary (2009) * Sin lugar para los débiles - Sra. Moss (2007) * El novato - Olline (2002) * Rock Star - Sra. Cole (2001) * Tiempo de matar - Cora Mae Cobb (1996) Blythe Danner * Cuando te encuentre - Ellie (2012) * Waiting for Forever - Miranda Twist (2010) * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers - Dina Byrnes (2010) * El último beso - Anna (2006) * Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo - Dina Byrnes (2004) * La familia de mi novia - Dina Byrnes (2000) Julie Christie * La chica de la capa roja - Abuela (2011) * La vida secreta de las palabras - Inge (2005) * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás - Sra. Emma du Maurier (2004) * Infidelidades - Phyllis Mann (1997) * Hamlet - Gertrud (1996) * Corazón de dragón - Reina Aislinn (1996) Frances Conroy